For a Dead Girl
by TennisonP
Summary: "Semua kejadian di dunia ini telah ditakdirkan . Manusia hanya perlu berusaha untuk mengubahnya ." Saya bodoh saat rangkuman NegiToro


**DISCLAIMER :**

" I do not own vocaloid, but I do borrow their character and OOC XD . and I DO own my whole story ^_^"

**RATE :**

**K**, ketika cerita ini menanjak remaja bakal berubah **M**

.

**A/N : GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH . . . (?) Maaf ya, Tuhan di sini aku ganti Dewa . Ma, pokoknya selamat menikmati saja :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER AWAL**

_Prolog_

Di RS-Parasync . Terlihat seorang wanita berambut violet dengan tergesa-gesa dibawa menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang UGD oleh sekumpulan petugas rumah sakit, suster, dan seorang dokter dengan menggunakan kasur pasien beroda [ apalah namanya ] . Dan seorang pemuda gagah rupawan berjas, berambut perak setia menemani di sisi wanita tersebut .

Mereka sudah tiba di depan ruang UGD ketika seorang suster melarang lelaki rupawan itu memasuki ruangan dan disuruh untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu tepat berada di depan ruang UGD .

Lelaki tersebut setuju dan menenangkan dirinya kemudian duduk di kursi putih, dingin, yang berada di ruang tunggu . Lampu operasi ruang UGD menyala .

"_Sebentar lagi, aku akan mempunyai seorang anak!_" Gumam lelaki tersebut di dalam hatinya . "_Dewa, bantulah istriku melewati masa sulitnya.. dan kumohon….. berikanlah kami anak yang menurutMu sesuai dengan kami_ ."

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat lambat, lelaki yang menunggu tersebut sangat khawatir _sekali_ . Sampai sampai satu kancing hem-nya dia buka dan dengan cepat mengendorkan lilitan dasi biru gelapnya . Dengan berkeringat dingin, lelaki tersebut mengubur mukanya ke dalam raupan kedua tangannya . Menunggu waktu berjalan sampai pada akhirnya tiba pada klimaks seorang perempuan merintih kesakitan dari dalam ruang UGD .

Pikiran lelaki tersebut makin gelisah .

Satu setengah jam rasanya waktu telah merambat . Terdengar klimaks teriakan yang menandakan berakhirnya pengoperasian . Benar saja, lampu operasi telah padam . Kemudian suara teriakan itu dengan cepat digantikan oleh suara tangisan seorang bayi .

Lelaki tersebut melonjak kegirangan ketika mendengar suara imut tersebut berkumandang di telinganya . Akan tetapi, lalu, kemudian . . . suara tersebut menghilang setelah beberapa detik berlalu .

Lelaki itu berdiri tidak tahan ingin mendengar kabarnya, akan tetapi …. Kenapa ada yang janggal?

Suaranya kok berhenti?

_Jangan-jangan?_

"_Tidak.. tidak.. TIDAK!_" lelaki tersebut membatin dan berdiri gemetar menahan rasa putus asa yang sedikit demi sedikit menjalarinya dari ujung kaki . "_Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_"

_-Di lain tempat-_

"_**Sepertinya,**__" sebuah suara terdengar, "__**sepertinya tugasmu sudah tiba.. Sekarang, embanlah tugas tersebut dan jalankanlah dengan benar . Kamu telah diberi karunia dariKu dari sekarang dan seterusnya, gunakanlah karunia tersebut dengan baik dan bijaksana . Karena kamu sudah tahu apa jawabannya dan bagaimana kelanjutannya .**__"_

_- Kembali ke RS-Parasync -_

Beberapa puluh detik dari matinya lampu operasi, akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan seorang bayi yang sama seperti sebelumnya dari dalam ruang operasi .

Kepala lelaki yang tadinya tertunduk lemas, sekarang menatap pintu ruang operasi dengan tatapan 'harapan kembali' . Kemudian keluarlah seorang dokter yang diduga menangani operasi tersebut . "Selamat pak.. anak anda cantik :D "

Perlahan senyuman mulai menghiasi wajah rupawan lelaki tersebut . "OH DEWA! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!" Lelaki tersebut kemudian berdiri tegap ke arah sang dokter, "Kapan saya bisa mengunjungi istri saya, dok?"

"Anda bisa langsung ke kamar 31, pasien sekarang dibawa ke sana ."

Lelaki itu pun tergesa-gesa meninggalkan TKP dan menuju ke TKP selanjutnya meninggalkan sang dokter dengan wajah gelisah dan pikirannya .

Berhasil menemukan ruangan yang dicari, lelaki gagah berambut perak dan berparas rupawan itu dengan pelan membuka kenop pintu dan memasuki ruangan .

Dengan berjalan linglung, lelaki tersebut mendekati kasur pasien dan tersenyum ke arah wanita berambut violet dan tak kalah berparas cantiknya yang sekarang terbaring di atas kasur tersebut . Kemudian lelaki tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang bayi yang sedang disusui di dalam gendongan ibunya . Lelaki tersebut berdiri di samping kasur pasien dan membungkukkan badannya sehingga wajahnya bisa meraih wajah wanita dan bayi itu .

Lelaki tersebut melihat sang bayi . Damai . Sedang disusui . Matanya terbuka tidak terlalu lebar memperlihatkan mata biru berlian cantiknya .

"Bagaimana kalau engkau yang menamainya, _Dad_?"

"Oh _Mom_, .." lelaki tersebut menyeringai gembira . "..dengan senang hati . Kuberi nama gadis cantik ini, ….

.

.

Luka ."

"_**Di sinilah, ceritamu bermula . **_**Mainkan**_**lah peranmu dengan benar . Dan bimbinglah **_**dia**_** ke dunia yang bersinar .**__"_

. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum sangat bahagia sehingga melupakan kejadian yang tadi sempat janggal .

.

* * *

**A/N : Ahahaha . . . sebenarnya udah ada kok chapter-chapter yang lain ._.v . Tapi akan saya revisi ulang .  
****Akan saya bahas kenapa bayi di cerita kita tadi tidak menangis, setelah dilahirkanya, di chapter berikutnya . #DUOR**

**Sangat membantu sekali apabila Anda memberikan pendapat untuk chapter selanjutnya . Saya bingung harus apa .  
Enaknya, ceritanya merambat secara perlahan atau lompat-lompat? (-,- )a**

**- No FLAMEs PLEASE! Mohon tidak menyakiti bunga yang baru mekar ._.v -**


End file.
